Betel leaves have a strong pungent aromatic flavor and are widely used as a masticatory. Generally, mature or over mature leaves, which have ceased growing but not yet become brittle are used for chewing. The basic preparation for chewing purposes consists of betel leaf smeared with hydrated lime and catechu to which scrapings of arecanut are added; flavorings such as coconut shavings, clove, cardamom, fennel, powdered liquorice, nutmeg and also tobacco are used according to one's taste. In some places prepared pan is covered with silver or gold leaf. As a masticatory, it is credited with many properties: it is aromatic, digestive, stimulant and carminative.
Medicinally it is useful in catarrhal and pulmonary infections; it is also used for poultices. The effects of chewing of betel with arecanut and other adjuncts are the excitation of the salivary glands and the irritation of the mucous membrane of the mouth. The red coloration produced is due to a pigment in the arecanut, which manifests itself under the action of alkali in time and catechu. A mild degree of stimulation is produced, resulting in a sensation of warmth and well being, besides imparting a pleasant odor. The most important factor determining the aromatic value of the leaf is the amount and particularly the nature of the essential oil present. Betel leaves from different regions vary in smell and taste. The most pungent is the Sanchi type, while the most mild and sweet ones are from Madras.
The betel leaves contain essential oils, the content of oil varies from 0.7 to 2.6 percent depending upon the varieties of leaves. The oil consists of phenols and terpens. The higher the proportion of phenol oil, the better the quality. An isomer of eugenol named chavibetol (betel phenol; 4-allyl-2-hydroxy-1-methoxy benzene) is considered to be the characteristic constituent of betel oil. It is however, absent in Indian samples. Betel oil of Indian types contain as a predominant phenolic constituent. Oil of betel has been used in the treatment of various respiratory catarrhs, under as a local application either by gargle or by inhalation in diphtheria. It has carminative properties. It exhibits in different action on the central nervous system of mammals; lethal doses produce deep narcosis leading to death with a few hours.
The essential oil and extracts of the leaves possess activity against several Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria such as Micrococcus pyogenes var. albus, Bacillus subtilis and B. megaterium, Diplococcus pneumoniae, Streptococcus pyogenes, Escherichia coli, Salmonella typhosa, Vibrio comma, Shigella dysenteriae, Proteus vulgaris, Pseudomonas solanacaerum, Sarcina lutea and Erwinia carotorora. The essential oil and leaf extracts also showed antifungal activity against Asperigillus niger and A. oryzae, Curvularia lunata and Fusarium oxysporum. The oil is found to be lethal in about 5 minutes to the protozoa Paramaeceum caudatum (Wealth of India, Vol. 8, pg. 84-94). It inhibits the growth of Vibrio cholerae, Salmonella typhosum and Shigella flexneri and Escherichia coli. Steam—distillate of the leaves showed activity against Mycobacterium tuberculosis. 
Myeloid leukemia is usually subdivided into two groups: Acute Myeloid Leukemia (AML) and Chronic Myeloid Leukemia (CML). AML is characterized by an increase in the number of myeloid cells in the marrow and an arrest in their maturation, frequently resulting in hematopoietic insufficiency. In the United States, the annual incidence of AML is approximately 2.4 per 100,000 and it increases progressively with age to a peak of 12.6 per 100,000 adults 65 years of age or older. Despite improved therapeutic approaches, prognosis of AML is very poor around the globe. Even in the United States, five-year survival rate among patients who are less than 65 years of age is less than 40%. During the last decade this value was 15. Similarly, the prognosis of CML is also very poor in spite of advancement of clinical medicine.
Myeloid leukemia, both acute (AML) and chronic (CML) are lethal, there is no drug directing towards the destruction of the myeloid cells and these cells poorly respond to chemotherapy, which is always non-specific, thus adversely affecting normal cells. Unique property of the therapy with Piper betel components is the killing of myeloid cancer cells by recognizing CD33+ marker on the cell membrane, leaving normal cells without getting affected.
Japanese Patent No. JP 63089744 titled new substance and anticancer drug refers to using betel palm extracts as anticancer drug. Here, Applicant would like to clarify that betel palm and piper betel are two different things. Piper betel belongs to pepper family called Piperaceae, whereas betel Palm belongs to Palm family Arecaceae. The list of websites that establish the statement made by the Applicant is as shown below.
www. school.discovery.com
www. undcp.com
www. channels.apollolife.com
www.newcrops.uq.edu.au
Further, its is a known fact that there are hundreds of type of cancers and each cancer condition is a reflection of different causative factors and different cellular behaviors.
Applicants work is extremely specific and there is no reference in this cited art to provide any idea regarding potential of said extract from piper betel in the treatment of myeloid leukemia. As mentioned earlier, each type of cancer leads to its own peculiar health condition and one compound capable of treating one type of cancer may not be considered to be useful in treating other types of cancer also. All this requires considerable amount of scientific understanding and years of experimentation.
Further, the Applicant of the instant Application has worked on specificity and is been able to establish that piper betel extract has anti-monocytic activity and said activity can be use in the treatment of myeloid leukemia. Therefore, Betel palm can not be considered to cure any type of cancer.
Sengupta et al in Indian Journal of Experimental Biology Vol. 38, April 2000, pp. 338-342 year 2002 refers to toxicity evaluation of extract from piper betel Linn. and make an observation that the said extract cause reduction of total white blood cell (W.B.C.) count. Here, Applicants would like to clarify that White blood cells are consisting of basophils, eosinophils, neutrophils, lymphocytes, and monocytes. The cited art refers to mere decrease in the total W.B.C counts. The decrease in W.B.C count could be decrease in any of the five constituents of W.B.C.
In addition, it is seen that activation or suppression of one type of W.B.C. will not automatically lead to similar behavior by other type. There are instances where activation to a particular stimuli will be restricted to only one type of W.B.C. for example allergy leads to increase in the number of basophils but levels of other type of W.B.C.s remains more or less constant.
Further it is also seen that activation of T-lymphocytes will not always lead to corresponding activation of B-lymphocytes. So basically, the behavior of each of this type of W.B.C. is not identical and thus reduction in levels of one type of W.B.C. will not always pull the levels of other type of W.B.C. also. Though the total W.B.C. will definitely come down.
Since the cited art merely refers to decrease in the levels of W.B.C. with piper betel Linn. and make no reference to the decrease in the level of monocytes, it is considered not at all enabling as to the invention of Applicant.
Further, the cited art involves in vivo studies on rat, wherein the rats have been exposed to high dose of piper betel leaf stalk. Also, the exposure is for as long as 60 days. Now, under conditions like high dose and that too for such a long duration, the change in the levels of W.B.C. and R.B.C. can not be interpreted in terms of medicinal aspects. The whole purpose of conducting the experiment in the cited art was to understand the toxicology of the piper betel. The decrease in the levels of W.B.C. count refers to change in the levels of W.B.C. under extreme conditions.
In addition, the percentage content of the monocytes in the total W.B.C. is not more than 3-7 percent. Therefore, the decrease in the levels of W.B.C. in the cited art cannot help one conclude that the total decrease is due to decrease in the levels of monocyte and only monocytes and not any other kinds of W.B.C.
Myeloid leukemia is usually subdivided into two groups: Acute Myeloid Leukemia (AML) and Chronic Myeloid Leukemia (CML). AML is characterized by an increase in the number of myeloid cells in the bone marrow and an arrest in their maturation. In the United States, the annual incidence of AML is approximately 2.4 per 100,000 and it increases progressively with age, to a peak of 12.6 per 100,000 in adults of 65 years age or older. The CML is a malignant clonal disorder of hematopoietic stem cells. The median age at presentation is 53 years, but it occurs at all age groups, including children.
The natural history of CML is progression from a benign chronic phase to a rapidly fatal blast crisis within three to five years or even earlier. The prognosis of CML is also poor inspite of vast advancement of clinical medicine (1). CD33 represents a specific and useful marker in the process of myeloid cell differentiation (2). Recent reports suggest that engagement of CD33 by monoclonal antibody induced apoptosis leading to growth inhibition of proliferation of AML and CML cells in vitro (2,3). Exploiting the myeloid specific expression of CD33, humanized anti-CD33 monoclonal antibody conjugated with anti-cancer drug has been tried in AML patients with significant success (4). With the extract from Piper betel leaves anti-myeloid activity was claimed earlier (Patent filed no. PCT/INOO/00118 dated Dec. 12, 2000).
Hence, Applicant's earlier finding is in directed consonance with the present patent filing on Piper betel leaf extract, fractionated leaf extracts and purified compound 3-O-p-coumaryl quinic acid (FIG. 3) obtained from leaf extract for treating CD33+ acute and chronic myeloid leukemia.
Piper betel leaves have a strong pungent aromatic flavour and are widely used in India as a masticatory. Generally, mature or overmature leaves, which have ceased growing but not yet become brittle are used for chewing. The basic preparation for chewing purposes consists of betel leaf smeared with hydrated lime and catechu to which scrapings of arecanut are added; flavourings such as coconut shavings, clove, cardamom, fennel, powdered liquorice, nutmeg and also tobacco are used according to one's taste. In some places prepared Piper betel leaf preparation is covered with silver or gold film. As a masticatory, it is credited with many properties: it is aromatic, digestive, stimulant and carminative.
Medicinally it is useful in catarrhal and pulmonary infections; it is also used for poultices. The effects of chewing of betel leaves with arecanut and other adjuncts are the excitation of the salivary glands and the irritation of the mucous membrane of the mouth. The red coloration produced is due to a pigment in the arecanut, which manifests itself under the action of alkali in lime and catechu. A mild degree of stimulation is produced, resulting in a sensation of warmth and well-being, besides imparting a pleasant odour. The most important factor determining the aromatic value of the leaf is the amount and particularly the nature of the essential oil present.
Betel leaves from different regions vary in smell and taste. The most pungent is the Sanchi type, while the most mild and sweet ones are from Varanasi. The betal leaves contain essential oils, the content of oil varies from 0.7 to 2.6 percent depending upon the varieties of leaves. The oil consists of phenols and terpens. The higher the proportion of phenol the better the quality. An isomer of eugenol named chavibetol (betel phenol; 4-alkyl-2-hydroxy-1methoxy benzene) is considered to be characteristic constituent of betel oil. Betel oil of Indian types contains a predominant phenolic constituent and used in the treatment of various respiratory problems, either as a local application or by gargle. It has carminative properties. It exhibits in different actions on the central nervous system of mammals.
The essential oil and extracts of the leaves possess activity against several Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria such as Micrococcus pyogenes var. Albus, Bacillus subtilis and B. Megaterium, Diplococcus pneumoniae, Streptococcus pyogenes, Escherichia coli, Salmonella typhosa, Vibrio comma, Shigella dysenteriae, Proteus vulgaris, Pdseudomonas solanacaerum, Sarcina lutea and Erwinia carotorora. 
The essential oil and leaf extracts also showed anti-fungal activity against Asperigillus niger and A. Oryzae, Curvularia lunata and Fusarium oxysporum. The oil is found to be lethal in about 5 minutes to the protozoa, Paramaeceum caudatum (5). Steam-distillate of the leaves showed activity against Mycobacterium tyberculosis. Some of the references are as follows: 1. Sawyers C L, The New England Journal of Medicine, 340 (17), 1330-1340, 1999; 2. Vitale, C; Romagnani, C, et al., Proc. Natl. Acd. Sci. USA, 96 (26), 15091-15096, 1999; 3. Vitale, C et al., Proc. Natl. Acd. Sci, USA., 98 (10), 5764-5769, 2001; 4. Sievers E L, Appelbaum, F R et al., Blood, 93, 3678-3684, 1999.